Fort Amol
Fort Amol is a fortified township located in an area where the Darkwater River meets the White River, located in the hold of Eastmarch in Skyrim. Fort Amol serves as the regional bulwark for Windhelm, but it is the second largest settlement in Eastmarch, bridging Eastmarch with Whiterun Hold. By game *Amol (Arena) *Fort Amol (Skyrim) *Fort Amol (Online) Description Geography Fort Amol is located in the southern forests of Eastmarch, where the White River meets the Darkwater River. Amol takes the traditional Nordic stronghold layout, with a large courtyard in the center, and the main building on the other side of the entrance. But Fort Amol is more than a fort. Amol Keep is used by a Thane of Windhelm, who is well-revered in their home. Outside of the Amol Walls, is several encampments and minor buildings created by the Nordic travelers moving between the major cities. These buildings are located on the road between the two rivers. Deldwine's Inn was an inn that operated out of Fort Amol. East of Amol Town is an encampment where several groups such as the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild would operate in Fort Amol. The land itself houses various resources, prompting several settlements to be built around the area, including Darkwater Crossing and Lost Knife Cave. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, Fort Amol was under the control of Thane Harvald, who was a well-respected member of Windhelm and the Ebonheart Pact. Fort Amol became a host of the Great Moot, a meeting between the leaders of the Ebonheart Pact, including Jorunn the Skald-King, the Nordic leader of the Pact. Around the same time, the Stormfist Clan had arrived into Eastmarch and attempted several assassination attempts on Jorunn the Skald-King. During the Moot's visit at Fort Amol, strange occurrences accorded in the area, prompting a search throughout the stronghold. Eventually, Jorunn was found poisoned by Lord Vurlop, a member of the Skald-King's entourage, who was a secret member of the Stormfist. Jorunn was poisoned by powerful Daedric magic, forcing the Pact to give him powerful spiritual healing, with the help of the Ternion Monks of Mistwatch and the Dreamwalker. Lord Vurlop was assassinated by an estranged warrior and Naryu Virian, an Agent of the Morag Tong.Events in Sleeping on the JobEvents in the Pride of a PrinceEvents in the War Council Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Amol in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, the fortress of Amol was occupied by the Bandits of the region, losing the significance it once had before the war. During the Civil War, Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm amassed the Stormcloaks, a political faction active throughout the Old Holds. The Stormcloaks retook Fort Amol from the local Bandits, using it as a bulwark from the Imperial Legion from West Skyrim. At one point or the other, Fort Amol was occupied by the Imperial Legion when they advanced into Eastmarch. It is unknown how long they garnered control but regardless, Fort Amol has generally been territory under the Stormcloak Rebellion of the Old Holds. Fort Amol was the center of militaristic control in Eastmarch Hold.Events in the Battle for Fort Amol Gallery Fort Amol (Online).png|Fort Amol circa 2E 582. Amol (Arena).png|Amol circa 3E 399. Appearances * * * es:Fuerte Amol pl:Amol ru:Форт Амол (Lore) Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations Category:Lore: Forts